


【图文】Packaged Goods——货物打包

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Anal Beads, Begging, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creepy Dick, Crying, Dark, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Joseph Wilson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gift Fic, Hentai, Humiliation, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, Kink Fic, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Jason - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Underage Jason Todd, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 旅行箱打包, 肉从第二章开始
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 迪克在他身后笑出声，但他的语气中没有幽默感。黑暗的笑声预示着危险和惩罚。杰森颤抖着，几乎在前一任的控制下崩溃了。“抓到你了，罗宾，”迪克抬起头说道。杰森看不到他，但他能感觉到迪克和乔伊的目光汇合。乔伊的面孔忧郁而平静，而迪克甚至不承认杰森的存在，只是对他的好友说：“你认为我们应该拿一个逃脱的小妓女怎么办？”杰森锁住身体，恳求地看着乔伊。即使他知道没有用。迪克现在在这里。迪克抓到他了——迪克赢了。在一次失败的逃跑尝试之后，杰森被捆绑后打包塞进旅行箱。Dickjay Week第五天：“嘘，小翅膀。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. 逃跑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekiryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiryo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Packaged Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386491) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> **注意事项：**
> 
> -12周第五天的梗“嘘，小翅膀”
> 
> -需要一点变节者的背景知识。是ABO世界观，小桶逃跑后被抓回来的故事
> 
> -这是影子的梗，性癖文，打包性癖，黑翅在乔伊的帮助下把小桶打包塞进旅行箱 （不懂的话看配图）
> 
> -没错这是图文，开头就是NSFW图，看的时候注意身后
> 
> -未成年，非自愿，死鸽子（dead dove: do not eat）
> 
> -从来欺负小桶都不带眨眼的我都有点心疼了
> 
> -黑翅这里有点猥琐，不喜慎看
> 
> -打包部分有乔伊帮忙但是实际上有肉的部分他不能算加入，所以还是dickjay
> 
> -第一章是铺垫，是没肉的。预计一共四章，第二章已经写完，美洲时间周日更新

一看到迪克的目光，杰森的血就冻结了。

寒冷的蓝色虹膜仿佛可穿透皮肤般地固定在他的身上，一种熟悉的、带有偏执性的占有欲使。昏暗的眼神。

杰森立即站起来，将椅子撞得太厉害，以至于它几乎倒了。他转过身，看都没看迪克是否会追上来就逃出了小餐馆。

他不会不追的。还是快点跑比较好。

这座城市凉爽而陌生，散发着肮脏的泥土和香烟的气味，以及壮丽的居民那微弱、畅通的信息素。他们要么太忙，要么吸毒吸得不知人事，以至于记不起更换隔离剂。这让杰森自我意识变强了起来。他立刻伸手去摸摸耳朵后面的腺体，和那块他从某个变态身上偷来的隔离剂（上帝，他讨厌不得不回去偷窃……但仅仅是想想Omega独自一人在外、无所事事地散发着气味，免费诱人的香气……）以确保它仍然完好无损。是的，它应该还能再保持几个小时。

他希望——噢， _上帝，_ 他希望——隔离剂能发挥足够的作用来保护他的安全。让迪克找不到他。让迪克再也找不到他。

杰森的运动鞋踩在凉爽潮湿的沥青上，他的心脏大声地在他的胸膛下撞击，以至于背景的喇叭和车轮声变成远处模糊的噪音。这座城市的霓虹灯使他头晕目眩，恐惧像带刺的铁丝网一样刺入他的皮肤、胸部、心脏——胃中的结节拧紧，直到他差点就要停下来在人行道上呕吐——他最终没有那么做，谢天谢地。杰森没有时间可以浪费。

他花了太长时间来计划这次的逃跑，他不能被抓回去。他再也不会被束缚在那个地狱般的小牢房里了。

因此，杰森加快了速度，进入了一条狭窄的小巷，他知道迪克如果开车是进不来的。杰森低下头，将外套的兜帽拉到自己身上，试图显得尽可能的微不足道。除此之外，当他已经逃了一个多星期，只靠偷和乞讨到的那些资源继续下去，这很难。他的身体虚弱，腹部绞痛，黑眼圈装饰他的眼睛，甚至呼吸都感到沉重。自逃逸以来，杰森的睡眠一直不好。

小巷很暗，挤满了碎屑和垃圾桶。值得庆幸的是，令人恶心的气味和昏暗的灯光应该很好地掩盖了他的身影。如果他曲折地走出城市，那么也许他仍然有机会。并不是说杰森的希望就很高。毕竟迪克已经找到他了。

杰森注意着脚下。他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，确保不会被脚下的东西绊倒。因此，当他即将离开小巷前撞到了某个人，杰森立刻惊到了。

杰森的心停了片刻，他的第一个念头是迪克找到他了。迪克推断了杰森逃跑的路线，并以某种方式在他之前来到了出口。但是他察觉到的微弱的Alpha气味却不属于迪克。它闻起来比起檀香木更像松针，比起柠檬或酸橙更像威士忌——

杰森在恐慌中浑身一震，在抬起头看到眯眼看清对方之前，他根本没想到会见到在那里站着的金发男子。

“乔伊？” 他呼吸，几乎不知道自己在说什么。

Alpha坚定地站在他面前。约瑟夫·威尔逊通常平易近人的面孔现在变得凝神且集中，他的绿色眼睛像幽灵，以几乎不像人类的光线在黑暗中闪烁。

杰森立刻避开了眼睛。他现在不能看青年的眼睛。他知道杰里科的能力。杰森的喉咙里有肿块，脑袋里只有微弱的声音尖叫着 _危险_ 这个词 _。_

乔伊是……他是杰森的朋友，是杰森被绑架并被强迫时唯一的温暖和友谊的源泉——刚刚分化的Omega俘虏，供丧钟的徒弟在没事的时候尽情享用。乔伊的仁慈一直是帮助他走下去的东西。当迪克又可怕又自私，只会一味地从杰森那里夺取。实际上，如果没有乔伊的帮助，杰森根本就逃不走。他能逃掉都是因为眼前的那个Alpha——

但是——但是。但是乔伊现在在这里，杰森知道迪克就在附近。他必须是和他一起来的。乔伊首先是迪克的朋友。乔伊是 _斯莱德的儿子。_

“乔伊。”杰森吞咽着，他的腹内有什么扭成痛苦的结，他发现呼吸困难。他的手掌湿透了汗水，他的紧张使他焦虑不安。“让我过去，”他乞求道，“ _拜托。”_

通过眼角的余光，杰森看到乔伊用手语做出代表 _不行_ 和 _抱歉_ 的姿势。肚子里的结绷紧了，杰森的心沉了下去。他最恐惧的现实严峻地展现在面前。

有脚步声在他身后来了。杰森焦虑不安，他因熟悉的接近Alpha的气味而紧张。

“拜托，乔伊，让我。拜托——“杰森继续尝试。因为他不相信，不想接受被背叛的现实。杰森看到乔伊摇头，他的心脏沉没了，他不得不咬住胸口的疼痛。杰森猛冲了过去。

杰森试图从乔伊左边的空处奔跑，希望他们的友谊能说服乔伊给他点时间，押注青年是因为向迪克答应过才会出现在这里的。他仍然愿意帮助杰森摆脱困境——给他开个后门，至少在他和迪克开始追上来之前先给他一个领先的机会。

乔伊并没有阻止他，但杰森不知道他是否只是因为知道没有必要。一对手臂已经在从后面抓住他，一条长肢将杰森拖到后面，将他困在宽阔的胸部上，而另一只手伸出来遮住他的嘴，掩盖了他的尖叫。

杰森踢出脚，并在坚固的握把内扭动身体。颅内跳动着恐慌，他几乎因恐惧而晕倒。长长的头发落在他的肩膀上，隔着他的衣服有点痒。他的兜帽在挣扎中掉落，有嘴唇垂在耳边，对他耳语着：“嘘，小翅膀。不要出声，如果你知道怎么样对你好。”

杰森的身体突然静止不动了，脖子后面的头发以战斗或逃跑的形式站立。他感到自己像石头一样僵硬，但仍在颤动。他的Omega气味中伴随的恐惧像香水通过扩散器般扩散。

迪克在他身后笑出声，但他的语气中没有幽默感。黑暗的笑声预示着危险和惩罚。杰森颤抖着，几乎在前一任的控制下崩溃了。

“抓到你了，罗宾，”迪克抬起头说道。杰森看不到他，但他能感觉到迪克和乔伊的目光汇合。乔伊的面孔忧郁而平静，而迪克甚至不承认杰森的存在，只是对他的好友说：“你认为我们应该拿一个逃脱的小妓女怎么办？”

杰森锁住身体，恳求地看着乔伊。即使他知道没有用。迪克现在在这里。迪克抓到他了——迪克赢了。

迪克紧紧束住杰森的手，摁下杰森的挣扎。他的鼻子埋在杰森的脖子和头之间的小弯曲处，依在他的气味腺中，并透过那里的隔离剂吸入Omega恐惧的气味。

“你真的让我们追了好几天，小翅膀，”迪克在杰森的耳边低语，犬齿在他的皮肤上刮擦。“优秀的游戏通常会获得丰厚的回报。既然我们抓住了你，我保证你会得到的后果将不会宽容。”

杰森沉默了。他听那个混蛋说话，听坏人逗乐的话语。愤怒和痛苦使他的脸通红，仇恨和恐惧使他的牙齿紧咬。

然后杰森行动了起来。他咬住那只捂住他嘴巴的手，用牙齿紧紧咬住那根食指。迪克没有放他走，但他被咬得措手不及，足以放松警惕，让杰森得以转身去踢他的裆部。

他几乎成功了。

脚还没踢上，迪克的膝盖就陷入了杰森的腹部。然后肘部撞到了杰森的背上，两下就把杰森绊倒了。他跌倒在地上，在肮脏的人行道上扭动，双手紧紧捂着腹部，痛苦地呻吟。

迪克在他的上方发出咂舌的声音。乔伊也走近，穿过湿漉漉的地面站在他上方，挡住了杰森的唯一出口。

好吧，还是值得一试的。

“现在，看看你逼我做了什么，”迪克以一种可惜和受伤的虚假情绪说道。“殴打Omega从来不是我喜欢做的事。但是你非得反抗。这是不得已的。”

“操你，” 杰森咬紧牙关。“你这个凶手强奸犯烂人。”

“现在，别这样了，亲爱的，”迪克说，城市的霓虹灯照亮了他脸上阴沉的微笑。杰森不寒而栗。“无需仅仅因为输掉了躲猫猫的游戏就骂人。现在我们必须把你那张漂亮的小嘴洗干净，不是吗？”

杰森抖了一下，然后又试图起身。迪克赶在他之前敏捷地蹲下，抓住杰森的脖子后部，速度快到能让闪电侠都感到骄傲。手指的钝尖稍微钻入杰森的脖子，使他惊叫了一声。杰森四肢的力量很快就消失了，朦胧的云雾笼罩了他的大脑。

迪克几乎是靠抓着杰森的后颈把他提起来的。当他站起来时，杰森的身体有些颤抖，分不清方向，对他在哪里以及如何来到这里的都感到困惑。然后是凉爽的皮革贴在他的锁骨上，条状物体在他的脖子周围滑动以牢固地固定在背后。杰森眨了眨眼睛，意识到是 _乔伊_ 往他的脖子上固定住宣誓所有权的项圈让他痛苦万分。

“别担心，亲爱的，”迪克说，“我保证从现在开始我们将会照顾好你。现在，请你保持安静。”

杰森有一部分人想沮丧地尖叫。想要将迪克推开并奔跑，尖叫着 _绑架！_ ，希望附近有人可以帮助他。但他感觉就像是迪克关闭了什么他身体上的开关。当迪克抓住杰森的腰，将他的摇摆状态引导到停在小巷外，与一条安静的街道上的人行道平行的汽车时，他就像是被囚禁在自己的体内。

乔伊追上他们，并用自己的胳膊缠住杰森的躯干，以进一步稳固他。如果有人现在看到他们，他们可能会误以为他们是两个照顾他们族群Omega的Alpha，而非看清这是怎样一桩卑鄙的绑架案。乔伊拿出钥匙并按下，汽车闪烁两次并发出喀哒声以解锁。

“不，” 杰森恳求，乔伊打开门将他拖到后座。杰森的脚后跟陷入地面，摇了摇头，他的肌肉在迪克和乔伊的共同努力下竭尽全力。但是这么做根本毫无用处，迪克强行将杰森从原地拉开，然后将他推到后座位上。杰森的外套在途中被扯下来了。然后，迪克在他后面上了车，将夹克扔在座位上，约束杰森的两只手腕。门关上了。

杰森趴在后座上呜咽，因为被抓后颈而昏昏欲睡。他感觉到迪克把他的手腕在身后用尼龙扎带拉紧，雇佣军的Alpha气味呈现出麝香的味道，这很少意味着好事。最后的拉力是严厉的，带有潜在的惩罚意图，锋利的硅片痛苦地刺入了杰森的手腕，刮伤了他的皮肤。

然后，前门打开，乔伊终于坐在驾驶员座位上。他插入钥匙并启动汽车，引擎发出轰鸣的声音，消除了令人不安的寂静。杰森仍然保持沉默一秒钟，再次大声说话只是为了恳求。

他说：“乔伊，求求你。”即使知道这没用。乔伊首先是迪克的朋友，为什么他会为一个才相识了几个月Omega俘虏而背叛迪克的信任？

杰森感觉到了迪克的手指在他发丝间。迪克抚摸着他，几乎就像布鲁斯在给杰森理顺凌乱的头发。这是族群成员间表达爱的方式，却被迪克用这种令人厌恶的方式嘲讽，杰森不得不抑制住喉咙后部突然溢出的恶心感。

“别那么沮丧嘛，小翅膀。”过了一会儿，当乔伊将汽车直接驶上道路时，迪克说。“你知道这件事迟早会发生。你知道逃跑的后果。你永远不能从你的Alpha身边逃走。”

杰森精疲力尽地低下了头，但他希望他能转过头以在迪克的脸上吐口水。

“操你，混蛋，”杰森咬了一口，“你不是我的Alpha。”

迪克只是笑起来。天啊。他真的在 _笑，_ 就像他在做什么并不是完全卑鄙的一样。就像他目前没有在绑架一个年轻的Omega带回自己的房间去享用。杰森是迪克的继任者，也许他不值得这个称呼，但他不是性玩具。他不是给迪克用来像妓女那样使用的。他拒绝相信这一点。

他妈的。杰森需要离开这里。他必须下车……也许有迪克在这会很难，但是……杰森必须尝试。如果他不这样做，他不会原谅自己。

杰森等待着。当他们开车穿过城市并朝人口较少的郊区行驶时，他终于安静下来并保持这种状态。越来越多的树木和较小的建筑物从两侧笼罩着他们，无非就是夜空中的阴影。

杰森尽最大努力忽略手腕的酸痛，以一种谦逊的态度缓慢地坐起来，他背对着门，双眼警惕而充满敌意地盯着迪克。

迪克只是在娱乐中短暂地偷看了他一眼，然后转身继续与乔伊进行单方面的谈话。

迪克说：“我告诉你的老爸，族群里有这些Alpha在一起会很麻烦。看看罗斯多喜欢和我打架。但是我想，也许他所有的孩子都是一个属性这点并不是斯莱德的错。”

乔伊短暂地看着后视镜，双眼微微皱了一下。

“考虑到现在，塔拉可能是我们唯一的救赎，”迪克继续说道。“可惜她也帮不上什么忙。作为族群的首席Omega，比起劝架，她好像更喜欢打架。”

乔伊没有回答，当然，他只是耸了耸肩。杰森一边注视着迪克一边扭动自己的手，盲目地将手指沿着后门表面滑动。他努力寻找把手，并尽力保持静止不动，祈祷车辆没有安装儿童安全锁。

斯莱德的孩子都不是小孩了。杰森希望这能奏效。

“你知道，乔伊，”迪克说，“我要说，如果现在罗斯在这里会有趣多了。她通常有很多话要说。”

乔伊又耸了耸肩。杰森找到把手的同时，他紧紧抓住它，就像抓住救生索一样。他没有马上拉开。取而代之的是，他将视线停留在道路上，等待合适的时机。

不久之后，汽车驶过另一条蜿蜒的小路，那条小路被一小片树林包住。这是完美的时机，它们行驶缓慢，当他奔跑时，树木将是绝佳的掩护。

杰森将他的计划付诸实践。深吸一口气，他拉动把手，然后打开门。

迪克在他身后诅咒一声，但杰森几乎没有听到他的声音，因为他用罗宾的技能吊在门上。他等到他离灌木丛足够近才放手，掉到路边的灌木丛中，着陆时翻滚。

杰森撞进树枝时，它们在他的皮肤上划出了些许割伤。他没有时间退缩。杰森站起来，被抓后颈分泌的激素仍然徘徊在他体内，双手仍然痛苦地被绑在背后。他开始跑。

在他上方的某个地方，汽车猛地停下。脚从微弱的山坡上滑下来，跟随杰森穿过灌木丛进入树木，步伐快速。杰森的心脏在他的胸口跳动，他将所有力气都投入奔跑和逃离之中。

追逐不会持续很长时间。杰森双手被绑在背后，而被抓过后颈的他的身体也变得虚弱。他处在一个极大的劣势。树木微弱的光线很难看清，脚下还是不平坦的地面。不久之后，杰森在一个大树枝上绊倒了。他立即坠入潮湿、寒冷的草地和泥土中，大地的湿气从衣服中渗出，使他颤抖。

杰森可以听到迪克从后面走来，但他拒绝放弃。杰森抬起头。他抬起膝盖，试图将自己推离地面，然后突然有东西撞到头上，再次将他推回到泥土中。

杰森大叫，首先是来自惊讶，然后是来自疼痛。

压在杰森头后部的物体（可能是迪克的靴子）更加坚硬地磨了下来，直到杰森的脸被泥土，细小的岩石和树枝所刺伤，这使他的脸颊微微地疼痛。

“不懂得感恩的小鬼，”迪克从他上方吐口水，声音冷淡。“你该主动接受我给你的恩惠，孩子。你会为你这个小花招付出代价的。”

“救命！” 杰森尽全力尖叫。这个词听起来很潮湿，难以置信地从他的喉咙里咕嘟着发出。他的胸部和脸部受压非常痛苦。“有人在吗？！救命！拜托？”

树木的另一边有几所房子，但没有任何回应。在杰森再次尝试之前，迪克松开了脚，蹲在他身旁，膝盖抵在他的后背上方，使他保持静止。杰森张开嘴再次尖叫时，他感到潮湿，沙土和划痕的质地被塞进来，少量新鲜的泥土被迪克推入了他的嘴，塞满了口腔，强迫使他的哭声减弱。

杰森噎住，试图吐出侵入口腔的泥土，惊慌失措。但是一只手遮住了他的嘴，将污垢进一步推入他的口中。杰森的舌头上的味道令人作呕，细小的岩石切成了他嘴巴细密的膜。然而，迪克坚定地靠在杰森的耳朵旁窃窃私语。

“我不是告诉你要安静吗，罗宾？”

迪森站起来并把他拉起来时，眼泪从杰森的脸上落下。迪克一只手缠住杰森的躯干，压着他他回到车上。

“应该呆在车上的，洋娃娃，”迪克在将杰森推入车内时说道。掉到座位上之后，杰森立即把塞满一嘴的污垢吐出来，没有为弄脏地毯而操心。

“乔伊，准备拿出工具，”迪克命令。“开车到我们不会被打扰的地方。”

他停顿了一下，然后继续。他的声音中带着冷笑。

“我要让这只母狗看看不听话的Omega会有什么样的后果。”


	2. 打包

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别给自己找没趣，”迪克继续说道。“我还有另外一个。那个的假阴茎可以一直塞到你的喉咙里，我怀疑它不会比这个让你感到愉快。当个宝贝，让乔伊把这个绑在你嘴上。”

汽车完全无需花费任何时间即回到了道路上。

杰森在后座上颤抖，喘着粗气。迪克的手落在他的背上，轻拍了几次，以帮助他清除掉最后的污垢。然后，他将他固定在位，他的手掌用力压在杰森的背部，五指分开，使他正面朝下趴在座位上。

乔伊在寻找合适的场所，汽车可能行驶了大概十分钟左右，但感觉更像是行驶一个世纪那么遥远。

他终于似乎定居在马路旁的某个地方。汽车急转弯离开道路，从回声来判断，他们正驶入一栋大型建筑物，地下停车场或仓库。

乔伊开始寻找最佳停车位。车辆缓慢爬行，迪克没有发表任何评论，甚至等汽车停下都没有放手。

前门打开，乔伊走出驾驶员座位转向后面。咔嚓一声，后备箱箱盖打开了。Alpha在存储中寻找着什么。

杰森的夹杂着恐惧的气味逐渐透过开始失效的隔离贴填满了汽车内部。他微微抽泣，挣扎着屈膝。迪克的手离开了片刻，只是抓住了他的头发，拽着杰森的发根向后拖，沿途拉断了好几根头发，促使他因为惊讶和痛苦大叫。

他的前辈警告说：“别跑，动都别动。你抵抗得越少，对我们所有人来说就越容易。”

“操你，”这是一种侮辱，用刀切成的字眼。但是它的发出更像是恳求，他聚集的泪水使这些字眼震颤。

迪克可惜地咂舌。

“一开始我不需要这样做的，罗宾。这可是你自找的。”

杰森咬紧牙关，拒绝乞讨或哭泣。当迪克狠狠地把他放下，然后跪在膝盖的后面使他保持静止时，他几乎喘不过气。

门向前打开。杰森抽泣着，透过潮湿的睫毛看到乔伊站在那儿，手里拿着一个巨大的旅行箱。

迪克指示：“乔伊，帮我抓住他，我需要先给他做好预备工作。”

在两只大手扑向他之前，杰森没有时间做出反应。乔伊松开旅行箱，用坚定的力气压住杰森的肩膀。

“不，等等。” 

情况的严重性终于变得明显了。杰森不知道迪克为他准备了什么，但他一点也不好奇真相。

“拜托，”他说，抬头向乔伊讲话，而不是试图与迪克争论。“乔伊，不要这样对我。拜托，对不起。”

“闭嘴，” 迪克轻声说，“保持安静，否则我将不得不再次堵上你的嘴。”

这些威胁让杰森的话卡在喉咙里。舌头上粗糙而腐烂的土地缠绵的味道足以让杰森对是否开口进行重新思考。他闭上了嘴，但是当他感觉到迪克的手在他的腰间时，他不禁呜咽。迪克解开他的牛仔裤的纽扣，开始将它脱下。

不，不不不 _不——_

迪克不能是要……可能吗？

牛仔裤滑落到杰森的膝盖周围，杰森的屁股感觉到凉爽的空气。迪克握住杰森的臀部，将其抬起到展示的位置。杰森不禁为这个位置感到不安。

迪克坐下来欣赏美景。不久之后，他的手指又再次抬起头来沿着杰森内裤的白色蕾丝走动，在手指垫下抚摸着褶边。他笑了。

“没有人会想到一个像你这样微不足道的Omega在那一层层的衣服下穿得这么风骚。” 迪克捏住花边边缘，将下摆从杰森的裸露屁股脸颊上拉开，然后让它弹回去。

杰森跳了起来。迪克发出有趣的声音。

“仍然穿着我买给你的内衣，是吗？罗宾，你真是个出色的Omega。”

杰森想开口骂人，但Alpha的威胁仍在他的脑海中清晰可闻。

这不是他想要的。他从来不想穿漂亮又不舒服的 _洋娃娃_ 的衣服来讨好他的绑架者前任。他别无选择。

迪克花了一些时间用手去抚摸那些蕾丝。然后，他隔着内裤在杰森阴门的缝隙之间上下滑动，指尖在两片阴唇间推动，通过薄而柔滑的织物逗弄内唇。杰森喘着粗气，臀部扭动了一下试图逃脱。根本没用的。乔伊摁着他的手用了很大的力气，他无处可逃。

杰森感觉到那些手指以一种有计划的方式在他的褶皱之间运转，指头滑落到他的小阴茎和小小的阴囊底部，盘旋了一下，然后又开始向上戏弄。

尽管受到屈辱，尽管处境不佳，杰森仍感觉自己的阴部变得湿润。淫液浸透他的内裤，形成朵朵湿点。

“你闻到了了吗，乔伊？” 挑逗间，迪克问。“上帝，淫液的味道太浓了。他一定对此 _迫不期待。”_

杰森咬牙，埋起他的脸，身体痉挛着，在这些侮辱的话中呻吟。

“不。没有——”

“但你的身体看起来根本等不及了，罗宾。” 迪克的手指退后一秒钟，然后双手钩在花边的下摆上，将内裤也拉了下来。

如果之前淫液的气味不明显，现在也肯定明显了。Omega欲望的气味在汽车的狭小空间中太浓了。杰森喘着粗气，双手在他的束缚挣扎。他用力扭动它们，试图遮盖自己的裸体，扎带的锋利边缘刺入了他脆弱的皮肤。

迪克的食指和中指在狭缝内运转，捡起粘性液体并将其涂抹在杰森的逐渐变硬的小阴茎身上。然后，迪克停下来，就为了用手将外唇分开，露出花瓣状的内唇，向抽搐的阴道敞开。

迪克小声说：“上帝，你应该看看你的阴道。看看它有多红肿。”

当迪克的指尖按在入口处时，杰森喘着粗气。眼泪无法控制地模糊了他的视线。太过分了。这种刺激……他忍受不了。

“迪克，不，”杰森没有自我意识地乞求道，“拜托。不要...拜托。我不能——”

那句话的最后一部分断断续续的，几乎就是声呜咽。迪克抚摸杰森的大腿以抚慰他，弯下身，在裸露的屁股上落下一个吻。

他的嘴唇不离开。他们徘徊，向内，而是放些小啄，直到杰森在自己的阴缝和大腿链接的地方感觉到嘴唇的柔软。然后，迪克的舌头伸出，在阴缝间游走，在内唇上放滑动，刷过阴道的沟。

杰森喘着粗气，抽搐，他的肺部空气稀疏，似乎无法呼吸。迪克舌头的动作一直不断，直到到达杰森阴部和他Omega小睾丸之间的一块肉为止。迪克继续前进，舌头在小阴茎上旋转直到到达尖端，给肿胀的龟头谨慎的一舔。

“唔……不……”杰森抱怨道，身体扭动，涎液落下，太着急了，无法吞咽。“ 迪克，停下来，对不起，我不会再跑了……对不起。”

杰森抽泣得如此之快，以至于当一个细长而老茧的拇指伸手擦去眼泪时，他几乎没有注意。杰森抽泣一声，抬起头，正好及时看到乔伊取回湿漉漉的拇指，再次束缚他。

迪克向后退，杰森听到他舔去嘴唇上涂抹过多的汁液，发出的湿漉漉的声音。

“尽管你是个很没用的罗宾，”尽管语气残酷，但声音柔和，“我根本吃不够你。天哪，我应该拍张照。就像我离开时一样，看看你的屄是多么粉红和脆弱。我仍然不敢相信，即使在我占有你那么多次之后，它的外观仍然 _保持不变_ 。”

杰森无法回复。

迪克指示：“把皮带给我。”

乔伊的一只手离开，拉开站在地上的手提箱。他开始翻动它，发出一些琐碎的声音。杰森不必过久地好奇这些“皮带”是什么。乔伊将一捆柔软的黑色皮带交给了迪克，迪克急切地接了过去。

杰森曾经被迪克束缚了过久。他知道它们是干什么用的。

“——不，” 杰森嘶哑地说，“ 迪克，拜托不要这样对我。至少不要在这里。”

“别这么惊讶，罗宾，”迪克嘲讽道。他用小刀割开绑扎森手腕的扎带，然后立刻用一块皮革代替它来束缚它们，将其紧紧地包裹在关节上。“你自找的，记得吗？”

“——不，” 杰森哽咽。

在他身后，迪克用刀切开浸透了泥土的上衣，从领子所在的脖子底部开始，向下切开，并沿布料中间长距离分开。棉花和聚酯撕裂的声音在寂静中显得刺耳。

“别担心，宝贝。这是一个废弃的仓库。当我把你收拾完善时，没有人会目击的。”迪克动作不停，甚至不停顿。他在讲话的时候快速地划开上衣，把袖子划掉来解剖衣服，然后直接将衣服从杰森的身上拉下来。杰森没给他捣乱。锋利的刀片那么靠近他的皮肤，Omega可不敢挣扎。

这件上衣最后被撕裂了，恐惧的Omega温暖而甜美的气味涌了上来。迪克向前伸手，稍稍拉开杰森蕾丝胸罩的皮带，欣赏它弹回时发出的声音。

迪克的手出现在杰森单薄的内衣下面，让他叫唤了一声。Omega的气味中苦涩感激增，导致他的前任俯身在杰森斯的肩胛骨上轻轻吻了一下。

“嘘，罗宾，没事的，”迪克说。“很快你就不需要衣服了。我保证，只要你像个好的荡妇一样合作，就不会受伤。我只需要在你热潮被触发前控制住你。”

尽管语气温柔，尽管迪克在剥离耳朵后的贴片并散发出平静的Alpha气味，但当杰森感觉到Alpha的手罩住他还在发育的奶子并稍加挤压，杰森无法制止地绷紧了起来。这伤害到了他娇嫩的肉体，而他的奶子已经因为之前的挑逗而变得过于敏感了。杰森忍不住大哭起来，当他感到指甲捏住他的乳头并轻微扭曲，一半是嬉戏，一半是恶意。

迪克说：“我简直不敢相信布鲁斯不是为了和你上床才把你从街上接回来的。”迪克贴着杰森的耳朵，牙齿刮擦了他的皮肤，使杰森脖子上的头发直立。“当我第一次把你绑在我的房间里并脱去你的衣服时，我还以为你肯定已经不是处子了。想象一下，当我发现你那里还没有被动过时我有多么惊讶。脸红的处子，身体那么柔软，都为我准备好了。”

杰森摇头。不。当他们对他这样做时，不要提他……他的 _父亲_ 。他不想听。如果迪克想侵犯他，请他安静地去那么做。杰克讨厌迪克那么多话。

可惜，迪克一旦心情不错就不懂得闭嘴。Alpha会讲恶意的谎言来挑起杰森的反应。他一直喜欢在探索杰森的身体时出言侮辱，而迪克绝对 _太_ 喜欢探索杰森的身体了。

“你的小穴为我 _淋漓_ 。太完美了。”迪克说，另一只手在杰森湿润的阴唇间滑动，上下摩擦。“告诉我，你现在想要我操你吗？”

杰森摇了摇头。然后，他感到迪克的食指和中指进入了他。他闷哼了一声。

它们像上油的香肠一样滑入，轻松自如。他的身体毫不费力地容纳了入侵的物体，而当手指带着淫荡的咕唧声从他的通道中进出时，他的身体根本没有抗议。

“太好了，太完美了，”迪克在杰森的耳边呼吸。“我打赌，就算要往你这里再插入更大的东西也不难，是吧？我赌我可以这样让你高潮。我打赌我可以只用 _手指_ 塞满你就能引发你的热潮 _。”_

“停止，” 杰森抽泣，“你这个混蛋。我永远不会为你进入热潮。”

迪克插入无名指并将其抽入和抽出。他将手指朝杰森阴道的前壁卷曲，在那里的敏感部位摩擦。杰森深吸一口气，他的身体缩起来，只有乔伊在他肩膀上的手让他不懂。

“你在说什么？” 迪克冷笑。“你的行为可是像个婊子。”

“——不，”杰森争辩道，将泪水浸透的脸磨汝汽车座椅的粗糙表面。“不，我不是——我——”

迪克向后倾斜，他在杰森的屁股上打了一个巴掌，然后把手指抽了出来。接着杰森感觉到另一条皮革做的带子绑住了他的两条前臂。

“不——”杰森在束缚下挣扎，他的屁股伸出来，试图摆脱乔伊对他的控制。“不，不要，迪克——”

他的恳求没有得到回答。迪克将杰森的胳膊以折叠的姿势绑在他的背部后面，手腕绑在一起，然后拉向他的后腰。

完成了上臂，迪克将柔软的皮革包裹向胸前，将其固定在杰森的身后。迪克先拉紧它，然后绑住，确保它们足够紧，不会给杰森带来多少活动的空间，而又只是勉强放松到无法完全切断气流的位置。

在杰森的锁骨下方和他的乳房上方有一条绑带，在他的乳下又有一条绑带将其向上推。它使它们以猥亵的方式向前突出，并由文胸的白色蕾丝框起来。

当迪克移开他的手时，尽管乔伊给他的束缚很沉重，杰森还是试图短暂地向前爬。他的上半身被紧紧包裹着，除了像毛毛虫一样蠕动外别无选择，迪克觉得这太有趣了。

“现在，现在，小翅膀”，那个混蛋笑了，前倾把杰森耳朵后面的扼制贴截去。他的拇指短暂地压在肿胀的腺体上，将其按摩一下，然后长时间吸入它的气味。他说：“不必那么着急，你很快就会被塞满了。然后你就得一直保持那样，直到我决定再次使用你的时候再把你放开。”

杰森的身体完全静止不动。“操你，”他没好气地说。

“还没到时候，罗宾，”迪克说着，他拽着杰森的腿把他拖回去，把运动鞋从他的脚上拉下来，从他的腿上完全剥离了牛仔裤。“如果我认为合适，我会操你的。你将像一个漂亮的性奴一样保持静止。我们将好好把你收拾起来，你会表现得像一个完美的行李一样。你会保持及其安静，直到我决定打开包裹并使用你为止，明白了吗？”

当杰森感到迪克将小腿绑在一起。他不寒而栗。他感觉到柔软的皮革支撑着小腿并拉紧，然后再用钩子将它们绑在一起。迪克从杰森的膝盖下面开始工作，并在那里固定了两条皮带。然后，他对杰森的脚踝做同样的事情，将它们绑得很紧，以至于杰森做完后，他所能做的就只有在袜子里面蠕动脚趾而已。

“——不，”杰森乞求。由于绑架者将他囚禁了很长时间，他对约束和调教并不陌生……但是杰森以前从未受到如此紧密的束缚。迪克给他拴上的皮带越多，杰森的恐慌也就越大，他的呼吸急促，参差不齐。不，无论迪克打算做什么，他都不会喜欢。杰森已经不喜欢这样了。

“不要在像肮脏的荡妇那样呻吟了。”

杰森甚至没有意识到在迪克说这句话之前他一直在抽泣。Alpha刚刚完成了在他的脚踝上方锁定最后一条皮革带，从而将杰森的小腿紧紧地固定在适当的位置。

“乔伊。”迪克越过杰森说，在杰森的大腿上抓住一只手臂，在他试图蠕动着逃走时将他拉了回去。“把插头给我。”

当杰森感觉到双手在肩膀上的压力消失时，他立刻喘起了粗气。他不知道乔伊的手刚刚对他收到的氧气造成了很大的遏制。杰森终于抬起头，看着乔伊再次伸手进入行李箱寻找东西，一边贪婪地呼吸着更多的空气。

他试图踢出自己的脚，但是由于他的束缚，迪克只是抓住了它们。

“操你，” 杰森发誓，再次试图逃脱，但没有成功。迪克的另一只手在他的大腿上紧紧抓着，造成了瘀伤，力气大到让杰森感到疼痛的程度。

迪克说：“别动，我不希望你从车上掉下来撞到地上。”

杰森再束缚中尽力扭转上半身，咆哮着，朝绑架者呲牙。他不在乎。杰森宁愿跌倒并脑震荡也不愿留在这里。

乔伊站了起来，一只手握着一根管子，另一只手握着一只粉红色的充气假阳具。

一个 _可以成结_ 的阳具。

“不需要润滑它，乔伊，”迪克了声吹口哨，说，“小荡妇已经 _湿透_ 了。他会很好地接纳它的。”

杰森咬紧牙关。他更加努力地奋斗，部分是出于对局势的愤怒，一部分是出于恐惧。迪克放下手，狠狠地拍在了杰森的屁股上，在那留下了手印。

“你们两个混蛋！” 杰森大喊：“你们不能对我做这种事，你——”

“闭上你的嘴。” 

“不，”杰森看着假阳具被传递过来。有一个用杏仁形泵连接的黑色的细管。迪克抓着它攥了几次，并用手指轻轻挤压玩具以测试它的耐力。东西已经很大了，但是杰森知道等它进入自己的身体，会变得更大。

“喜欢你看到的吗？” 当迪克捕捉到杰森一眨不眨的双眼，他向他暗示道。“你应该挺熟悉它的。毕竟，它是以真实事物为模型的。”

杰森不知何故睁大了眼睛。当他感觉到迪克再次将他的臀部推到呈现位置时，他的呼吸停在了嗓子眼里，玩具的尖端紧贴着潮湿的入口，探了几次。

“毕竟，当你被打包在手提箱里，我得要你记住我的身体才行，”迪克像是在自言自语。“用你的Alpha的阴茎复制品塞满你。当我用它给你成结后，你会变得非常安静地。”

“不……不。迪克，拜托——”

“我不是告诉你闭嘴吗？” 

在假阳具被推入杰森的那一刻，这些单词被迪克咬了出来。

当迪克开始用玩具操入他时，杰森的身体收紧了。湿的静噪响起时带有浓厚的淫液味。杰森的臀部痉挛。他遮住脸，向座位呜咽。

迪克加快了步伐，抓住了假阳具的根部并将其推得太用力，以至于每一个动作都使杰森振起来。他试图钻探他的肩膀和脸颊，使其更靠近座椅，并跪下，试图获取更多的抓地力，害怕迪克的推力之一会把他推出去，一头扎向寒冷、坚硬的地面。

杰森感觉到假阳具的头顶着子宫，他喘着粗气。光滑的表面在狭窄的通道内来回滑动，在G点上打磨，让他不得不弯曲脚趾。

“乔伊，让他闭嘴，”迪克说着，即使他正在把玩具一次次操弄进Omega的阴道，他依然能正常呼吸。“如果你喜欢，可以把你的阴茎塞进他那张漂亮的小嘴里。这次我给你那么做的许可。我已经厌倦他的抱怨声了。”

杰森突然紧张起来。他抬起头来衡量乔伊的反应。然后……哦，很好，他对迪克摇了摇头……乔伊没动，他的眼神是坚定的。乔伊不会那么对他的。

“你对他太宽容了，”迪克叹了口气，用一个长动作将假阳具拉出，露出一团黏黏淫液。“好吧。如果那是你想要的。”

当杰森感觉到玩具最后一次挤入他的阴道里时，他几乎没有时间呼吸。迪克将阳具尽可能深地插入并推入他的子宫颈。它留在那里，整个长度舒适地插在他的体内，底部的结填补了阴道的开口。

然后，杰森感到迪克捡起了泵，开始向玩具中注入空气。

不，这个词充满了他的头。不不不...

“迪克，操，停下来。”杰森抱怨着说，即使知道开口的后果会很严重。玩具塞满了他的通道，越来越用力地压在他过于敏感的内壁上。“请不要。拜托——”

迪克这次甚至没有让他闭嘴。结随着假阴茎一起增长，推向他阴茎的开口，填充并支撑它。直到杰森感觉到墙壁上的绷紧和结锁定在适当的位置为止；玩具的尖端随着体积的增加而伸展，直到头部刺穿子宫颈并进入杰森的子宫。它像那样停留，被结锁住，无法移动。

尽管阴茎一直伸向子宫，杰森的身体却软了下来，他的话语渐渐消失了。他那些含糊不清的“ _不，不，请，请，不”的话_ 逐渐停止，直到他的胸腔里只有湿漉漉的呻吟声为止。杰森在汽车座椅上浑身瘫软了下来。

迪克俯身在杰森的耳边低语，“好了，这下感觉如何？现在，你必须得像这样一直待在行李箱中了，直到你的热潮触发为止。这样我才能让你怀孕。”

杰森勉强抽泣。这使他想起了以前Omega们因为他们的身体和子宫而经常被贩卖的时代。Alpha的结可以平息躁动的Omega，因此不幸的受害者在到处搬运、运输或 _购买_ 时，经常会被塞满专门为此目的制成的打结假阳具 _。_

这没什么不同。只不过这次不是Omega贩子，而是迪克。杰森没有被出售，而是被当作Alpha俘虏来用来享受的货物运回他的监狱。

杰森在被囚期间没有经历过一次热潮，他知道，根据平均发情期期间的时间长短，距离他的下一轮应该没几天了。杰森的第一次也是最后一次热潮就在他被丧钟的孩子们掳走前不久——才刚刚分化的甜美Omega被从巢穴撸走，被带走以进行娱乐和繁殖。迪克夺走了一切，不仅是他的自由和第一次，还包括了他的希望。夺走他一生所有的光。

然而，尽管屈辱，杰森的屄仍然紧紧地缠着阳具的结，而他不听话的小阴茎依旧变得有些涨大。他的身体产生更多的淫液，可以容纳更多玩具；尽管在这个秋天的天气里几乎裸露在外，他仍感到很热，并且体内有一种接近 _性欲的_ 灼热感。

杰森隐约知道迪克要乔伊向他递来其他的东西。乔伊拿出玩具时，它发出碰撞的声音。这次，他确实用了些润滑脂，然后将其越过杰森身体交给迪克，两个Alpha的手在他的上方聚合。

当迪克拿起玩具并将其悬挂在空中，用手指抚平玩具上的润滑油时，杰森根本看不清那是什么。然后，迪克伸出没在用的那只手，朝着乔伊伸出去。杰森看到悬挂在他上方的软管，液体离开容器时发出咕嘟一声，迪克用手指抚平凝胶。

然后，当杰森感觉到屁股两颊之间的凉爽液体，他倒吸了口冷气。入口处有东西戳弄着，杰森拼命地紧紧捏住他的臀瓣，将其挡住。

 _不，_ 杰森想。迪克很少碰他的……那里。就算迪克也很少碰。他不会是想要——

湿漉漉的手指穿过了紧绷的肌肉环，深深插入通道中。然后迪克插入第二根手指，尽管杰森紧紧地夹紧，他还是插入进去了。迪克立刻做出剪式动作将他打开。

“唔——” 杰森口齿不清，流下了眼泪，弄脏了座位。他的身体抽搐这，尽管他的系统中的打结荷尔蒙已经让他意识有些模糊了。他可以感觉到迪克的手指在他的体内肆无忌惮，就像在给即将进入烤箱的鸡上黄油，或者在货物上架之前检查它的品格。

“操，”迪克说，完全不理会杰森，而他的手指则进进出出。“我不知道他会这么紧。我知道我很少会使用他这里，但是……”

当他伸入无名指时，他的声音逐渐减弱。杰森痛苦地嘶着，他的臀部短暂地跳动，做出了一个小的动作，看起来几乎就像他在试图逃脱一样。但是，这没有用。以杰森现在的状态他无处可逃。

当迪克的手指从洞中拔出时，杰森听到咕嘟一声。然后他感到入口处还有别的东西。更硬，更大。圆的东西。

“不——”

迪克塞入第一个珠子，杰森呻吟起来。它以迪克的手指无法做到的方式打开了他的洞，这种感觉是原始的。当珠子完全固定在他体内时，声音就停止了，球体被他的肌肉环紧紧抱住，杰森发出了长长的抽泣声。

“那只是第一个，亲爱的，”迪克说。“在我完成之前，还有五个需要塞进去。”

迪克移开他的手，将第二个珠子推入，大物体伸出了杰森的小孔并滑入。然后第三个，在他的边缘和细腻的内壁上刮擦。杰森的身体缩起来，再次抽泣，身体因羞愧和欲望而燃烧。

“你做得很好，亲爱的，”迪克在停顿之前说道。“但是这种抱怨必须停止。”

“拜托，迪克。”杰森乞求，但没得到答复。他听到迪克短暂地抬起头，朝另一个在场的Alpha点头。

“堵住他的嘴。”

杰森的眼睛睁大了，打嗝声被困在胸口。他甚至不必抬头就可以看到乔伊放在他面前的口塞,，闪亮的黑色束缚道具。

这是一种阴茎形插入式的口塞，具有一个形状像大屌头部的旋钮，向内突出约两英寸左右。杰森立刻闭上了嘴。一想到那东西会进入他嘴里就让他感到恐惧。

“张嘴，亲爱的，”迪克在他身后说，已经把第四个珠子推了进去。不知何故，感觉比第三个珠子还要大，当杰森蠕动时，杰森会感到他洞里的压力。

“别给自己找没趣，”迪克继续说道。“我还有另外一个。那个的假阴茎可以一直塞到你的喉咙里，我怀疑它不会比这个让你感到愉快。当个宝贝，让乔伊把这个绑在你嘴上。”

杰森几乎因恐惧而冻结。他的头模糊不清，几乎换气过度。想到被那个东西堵住，锁定到位，一直到他的喉咙，戴上它会他完全无助……

杰森很不情愿地打开了嘴。当乔伊轻轻将东西推入里面时，尖头毫不费力地在牙齿之间滑动。尽管尺寸较小，杰森依然突然有呕吐的冲动。他及时停下，让乔伊将皮带固定在头后面，并用小锁将其固定。

“很好，罗宾。”迪克低声说话，发出诱人的Alpha音色。“你真是一个不错的Omega。一个不错的洋娃娃。”

杰森抽了抽鼻子，他的话被堵在了嘴里。

最后，迪克将最后一颗珠子推入。它与其他珠子一起滑入，在杰森的通道中相互碰撞，将其推入他的深处。

“好了，”他听到迪克说，“现在，你的洞都塞满了，小公主。现在让我们开始把你打上包装吧。”

现在，皮带环绕着杰森的大腿，当迪克用三个独立的带子将大腿紧紧地绑在一起时，他什么也做不了。杰森完全是无助的，束手无策，像个虫子。

“将行李箱放在后备箱里面，乔伊，”迪克指示。

杰森前面的Alpha消失了。杰森听到脚步声，乔伊把手提箱放到了后面。

迪克把他从汽车安全座椅上抱下来时，杰森头昏了一会儿。他以公主抱的形式抱着他，一只手臂在杰森的身体下面，一直手臂环绕着颓唐。迪克带着杰森走向后备箱的时候看起来好像正在扛着地毯。握力很紧，充满了占有欲。很痛。

秋季凉爽的空气吹到杰森的过热的皮肤，使他起了鸡皮疙瘩。但杰森不必太担心，因为他立刻发现自己陷入了狭窄的空间里。他的身体被折叠了一般，以容纳有限的空间。在他周围，有一堆温暖并闻起来很熟悉的衣服。

杰森可以闻到迪克在他身边。在他周围。他在手提箱里，双腿弯曲，头顶感觉到箱子侧面的压力。这几乎就像一个巢，一个不是像平常一样是由族群成员的衣服混合而成的巢穴，而是只有迪克味道的巢穴。迪克的牛仔裤、毛衣、内衣、礼服衬衫甚至还有他的变节者制服的一部分，迪克是唯一的存在的个体。 唯一一个从四面八方拥抱杰森赤裸身体的人，用他的Alpha的气味令杰森窒息。

尽管杰森处于不利位置，但他仍然感到非常镇定。 卡在阴道口的结不断向身体发出信号，产生更多的安抚激素。密闭空间让人感到紧绷而温暖。安全。

“让自己舒服些，”迪克在他上方上方说道，杰森透过充满泪水的眼睛抬头看着他。 “因为在接下来的四个小时当中，你只能这么呆着。”

杰森的第一反应是张开嘴反驳，但口塞制止住了他的话。

迪克短暂走开，让乔伊上前，他手里拿着一个氧气罐。

“唔嗯——” Alpha拿着鼻管附身时，杰森试图抗议。他试图转过身，但是无论如何，尖头还是插入了他的鼻孔。

“放松，罗宾。”迪克说，他还帮助乔伊将氧气罐也放进了手提箱，为其留出了空间，以便可以将其很好地放置在箱子内部。 “你会很庆幸它在那里的。这里的空气可能会变得稀薄。我可不能让我的玩具窒息。”

杰森试图在手提箱内移动，但他被束缚得太紧了，几乎无法扭动。然后，一个眼罩突然挡住了他的视线，杰森只能看到黑色。

“好了，”他现在只能听到迪克的声音。

杰森感觉到手指在他的身上，摸索着蠕动，从肩膀开始。他们向下移动，滑过束缚他的带子，滑到杰森的臀部上，然后停下来向肛门珠拉一点，对它们进行测试。

“这会被夹得很紧的，”迪克沉思着说，然后他继续将打结的假阳具推到杰森的屄里面。

杰森惊讶地咕了一声，眼泪从眼罩下面掉下。然后，他因为性欲挑起的感觉而打颤，假阳具的尖端在子宫入口处磨擦，复撞到他的G点。

迪克然后终于站了起来。或者说，杰森只能猜他站起来了，因为他的气味倒退了。

在迪克把手提箱的拉链拉好之前，杰森听到的最后一句话是：“四个小时后见，小翅膀。”

行李箱盖关上了。但这听起来太遥远了。


	3. 在汽车旅馆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想等不及要回家再去做这件事了，罗宾，”残酷的混蛋在杰森的耳边低语。“我想我将在这里繁殖你。我想用我的精液把你的肚子塞满，然后看着你因为将来的幼崽膨胀起来。”

这里很温暖。几乎是安全的。 

杰森体内的打结荷尔蒙使他镇定了下来。实际上，它们几乎使他进入了欣喜若狂的状态。 

杰森可以感觉到他的阴道被塞满了，被强塞入他体内的巨大假阳具撑开。有时，他的阴道会以有节奏的节拍在玩具周围收缩。然后他会呻吟，他的舌头在试图发出声音时在嘴里的旋钮上旋转。玩具的大尺寸和子宫入口处的侵入使他感到酸痛，但这种愉悦感是不可否认的。肛珠在他的洞内相互碰撞，光滑的表面在他柔软的内壁上滑动。 

杰森再也闻不到他自己淫液的味道了。迪克的气味扑朔迷离，就像无数种颜色蒙蔽了他的感官。杰森无法逃脱，这是一种无法忍受的状态，但它几乎在某种程度上让人感到舒缓。 

但那些玩具可不是这样的。那个假的Alpha结使杰森的身体比以往任何时候都更加敏感，他发现自己不断在黑暗中蠕动和抱怨，在狭窄空间中，道路上的每一个颠簸都往他的身上传递了电流。杰森的阴部收缩，每次汽车停在小弯或急转弯时，他似乎都会高潮，折磨人地抽搐。他的身体痉挛着。 

这感觉并不能让他满足。甚至一点也没有想象中那样的快感。尽管是被迫塞进来的，杰森淫荡的身体还是顺服地回应了假结的刺激。他变得过于敏感，渴望能够怀孕，他的身体敞开，准备好接受来自Alpha的种子。每个神经末梢都在向杰森的大脑发送不安的愉悦信号，即使是他鼻孔中插着的鼻管也像是一种折磨。 

在黑暗中，在半意识状态下，杰森一次又一次地达到性高潮。他的屄紧紧抓住并收缩，他的臀部以难以忍受的动作向上痉挛。然后它会停下来，痛苦的刺激感会再次开始堆积。不久之后，循环又开始了。 

杰森不记得汽车是何时停下的。它一定在某个时候停下了，因为杰森发现自己完全静止在黑暗中，外面没有动作，也没有声音。引擎被关上了。 

杰森并没有真正听到绑架者走近的脚步声，但是他隐约听到了后备箱裂开时的声音，存储空间的封闭氛围敞开，传来远处的高速公路上隐隐隐约的汽车声。杰森感觉到行李箱带着一声沉闷的声音被抬起，他的身体悬空，直到车轮接触地面并且他的身体开始被拖往某处。

杰森透过他嘴里的阴茎呜咽，大部分声音都被假阳具挡住了。他的身体已经如此脆弱，以至于车轮在地面上滚动带来的的震动都让他感到不舒服。 

不久之后，杰森又高潮了。他的阴道痛苦地抽搐。杰森在他的口塞后面抽泣，身体弱到连抱怨都做不到。他内心有一部分拼命地希望这一切能够结束，以便他可以离开行李箱——以便迪克可以开始使用他。但是他内心的另一部分并不想真的离开这个安全的巢。迪克的气味虽然让人窒息，但它挺……不错的。 

滚动终于在某个时候停止了。杰森感到自己被抬起并放在什么东西上，行李箱的侧面平放在柔软的表面上。可能是一张床。 

手提箱外面有闷闷的说话声音，但是杰森听不清说了什么。 

只是稍作停顿，一会儿沉默，然后拉链突然的刺耳的声音刺破了无声。杰森在鼓膜受到攻击时畏缩了一下，巢外面的凉爽空气有着侵略性。 

“真安静。” 有人在外面窃窃私语，听起来太近了，让人很不舒服。“表现得像个好孩子一样。” 

手提箱的盖子翻开，杰森呼吸的速度加快。 

细长的手指在杰森的臀部上方滑动，沿着他的躯干线描画，在他的侧面打着小而不舒服的圆圈，并滑过他的手臂。 

“我的上帝。” 手停下来擦在杰森的胯部上。拇指在他的臀部上盘旋。“他的热潮开始了。毫无疑问。” 

手指让他发痒，在炽热的皮肤上感觉凉爽。杰森在舒服下发这牢骚。大部分的声音都被他的口塞和周围的衣服所掩盖。 

“好了，好了，”那个声音说，“嘘，娃娃。无需太兴奋。我保证，我会好好使用你的。” 

语气很暗，杰森几乎听不懂说话的音节。但这也使人平静，说话者散发出来的气味太使人联想到巢穴里的气味。使他平静。 

当两个有力的手臂伸入他的身下并将他从窝里抱起来时，杰森颤抖着。他抱怨着抗议，身体对触摸太敏感了，而他也不愿意离开过去几个小时里给他安全感的地方。 

“嘘，”声音说。“没事的。” 

杰森不知道他是否可以相信那个声音。但是对方散发出的气味太平静了，以至于杰森最终还是照他说的做了。 

Alpha没有将他完全从手提箱中抱出来，只是控制着他，使他跪在旅行箱里，他的躯干向前弯曲，由Alpha的手支撑。 

另一个Alpha的气味开始接近，一个相比起来要陌生些的味道。杰森惊慌失措，因为这个新来的人找到了他口塞的带子，将插销固定在适当的位置，然后将钥匙插入小锁中。它裂开时，杰森发出哭声。假阳具从他的嘴里拉了出来。 

杰森喘着粗气。猛烈抽出一口气，咳嗽了一下。与此同时，迪克再次接近，从鼻孔中把氧气管拉出来扔到一边。 

“宝贝，感觉如何？” 双手托住杰森的脸并稳固他的头，抬起下巴面对他的监禁者。杰森透过眼罩看不见任何东西，但他仅凭气味就能确切地知道Alpha在哪里。 

“嗯呃——” 

杰森呻吟着，张开干裂的嘴唇想说些什么，但发出的声音小而可悲。 

一个转头。“乔伊。” 右手离开伸手去拿东西。“给我水。” 

矿泉水瓶递过来，瓶盖被拧开。杰森感觉到螺旋压在他的下唇上。 

“喝一些，玩偶，”迪克说。“补充点水分。你会需要它的。” 

摇摇欲坠中，杰森张开了嘴。清新的液体使他的舌头感到舒缓，干燥的食管中流下来的水的感觉让他沉吟。 

水咕嘟作响，直到瓶子触底。迪克捏着手中的塑料，它噼啪作响，轻轻弹跳着落在地毯上。 

“这是哪——” 

斯莱德的基地没有铺地毯。他们一定要在某个地方过夜。也许是汽车旅馆。 

迪克伸出手，托起杰森的脸，俯身。杰森的脸颊感觉凉爽的气息，令人陶醉，散发着诱人和激昂的感觉。 

“我想等不及要回家再去做这件事了，罗宾，”残酷的混蛋在杰森的耳边低语。“我想我将在这里繁殖你。我想用我的精液把你的肚子塞满，然后看着你因为将来的幼崽膨胀起来。” 

“——不要。” 

这个词很弱，喘不上气。但是，当杰森的前任转过头亲吻他，舌头在他的嘴唇上奔跑，撬开他的下巴将自己逼入他的嘴里时，杰森无法回避。 

迪克将杰森固定在位，就连当Omega试图拉开距离时，也毫不动摇。强制性的吻持续了十几秒钟，直到迪克终于松开，咯咯地笑着。 

迪克起身，而下一刻，杰森就被脸朝下摁进了由迪克的衣服制的柔软的床上。他的后脑袋被迪克的一只手牢牢地固定在位，满脸的Alpha气味使他窒息。迪克与另一只手解开将杰森的双腿绑在一起的皮带。 

“我会解开你的腿，”Alpha解释道。“但是剩下的束缚会留着。” 

杰森用力地发出一声哀号。迪克解开他的腿，将皮带一一扔到一边。 

完成之后，迪克拉紧了膨胀的假阳具的底部。里面的空气有些逸出了，结不像它第一次被锁定到位时那么大。它需要一些操作，但是经过几次耐心的拉扯和曲折，东西突然松动并滑出杰森的通道，并在完成时发出咕唧声。 

“拿着它，行吗？” 

另一个气味。杰森现在认识到这是乔伊。另一个Alpha走近从迪克的手中拿起浸透淫液的玩具。他站在床的侧面，也许离杰森的脑袋只有几英寸远。 

“现在，”迪克说，他帮助杰森一点点，帮助他离开手提箱跪在柔软的床上。迪克的手指插入杰森的头发，使他抬起头。当杰森感到假阳具的湿滑的尖端压在嘴唇上时，他猛吸了一口气。 

“为乔伊张嘴,，亲爱的。”迪克俯身在杰森的耳边低语。“当一个好的Omega。” 

杰森摇了摇头，通过鼻子呜咽。 

“现在，别让我再说一遍。” 牙齿刮在杰森耳壳上。他为这种感觉而颤抖，抽泣声从他的嗓子里撕扯出来。“我在车上和乔伊谈过，你知道的。我知道乔伊也想要你，但是他拒绝越界。他不愿去碰属于我的东西。” 

杰森斯头发上的手绷紧了，迫使他再次抬起头，面对那个浸透了他淫液的假阳具。 

“我本来想要好乔伊分享你，作为他帮我抓住你的奖励。但是既然他拒绝了，只能这样来折中。” 迪克不再咬杰森的耳朵了，他的头依在他身边，下巴贴在他的肩膀上，一只手臂顽强地缠绕在Omega的腰上。迪克的长发在裸露的皮肤上感觉很滑。 “为乔伊张嘴，宝贝，让你的Alpha为你骄傲。” 

玩具的尖端顶在杰森的嘴唇上，迫使他的嘴慢慢张开，滑入他的牙齿之间。 

它继续向前，噎住了杰森，压着他的舌头越来越深地进入。 

“别太快，乔，”迪克说，放开手，任由乔伊紧紧抓住杰森的头发，然后才直起身。一个枕头被推到杰森的胸部下方，以支撑着他，然后再放了一个枕头。两个枕头互相叠放，使杰森的上半身保持在较高的位置。迪克开始解自己的腰带。“我在那方面对他的训练还不够好。他可能会被噎住的。” 

杰森感觉有更大的物体抵在他的入口处。他的呼吸加快了。手指在肛珠上拉了一下。嘴唇冒出来，亲吻杰森脖子的后部，敏感部位的温柔触感使他发抖。 

乔伊加快速度，一边拉扯着他的头发一边把玩具操入杰森的嘴里，压低了他的痛苦哭声。嘴里充满了淫液的味道，浓稠的液体在每次敲打时都会发出淫乱的声音。 

迪克的手指夹住肛珠并向外拉。杰森透过假阳具中惊叫，感觉到珠子越过了他的后庭，光滑的表面滑过那些皱褶，球体突然冒了出来。然后是另一个。杰森的脚趾弯曲，呼吸微弱。当迪克完成时，杰森已经变成了一摊没有骨头的糊状。他的身体倒在枕头堆上。 

然后他的屄又感受到了阴茎的压力。它的头又大又厚，找到了阴唇之间的缝隙，找到了入口，然后用杰森的天然淫液作为润滑剂推入。他的私处很容易地为迪克的阴茎伸展。 

双手锁在杰森的胯部上，迪克呼出一阵深沉而充满欲望的呻吟。 

“这么好、这么紧的洞穴，”Alpha欣喜若狂地说，“你是多么漂亮的洋娃娃。真是个好荡妇。迫不及待地想让你变成我的包裹。想要把你当作我的奖杯。给我的包装精美的礼物。” 

迪克的阴茎滑了进来，迅速地把杰森塞满了。他退出，然后再次推入。臀部在制造淫荡的静噪时做出快速而坚定的动作，他设定了自己的步调，每次都敲断杰森的呼吸。

迪克俯身，在杰森的肩胛骨之间落下一个湿吻。 

“美丽，听话的Omega。” 嘴唇沾在热汗的皮肤上，留下一丝刺痛的感觉。“你真是个不错的财产。多么华丽的装饰物。一个用来看和用来操的的完美的娃娃。” 

现在，杰森嘴中的假阳具已经足够深，他可以感觉到龟头在喉咙后部的触感，假结撑在在嘴唇之间。他非常想呕吐，但还是不得不强迫自己承受。迪克的动作把杰森向前猛推，让床发出吱呀的声音，把枕头向前推，并进一步迫使杰森甜美的嘴巴吃掉了更多可怕的玩具。

杰森的屄在迪克的阴茎周围撑开，他大声喘气，阴道壁开始收缩。着感觉很痛。但是Alpha的家伙不断袭来，直到杰森呻吟着夹着Alpha的结高潮。

结锁住了，迪克也高潮了，将他的种子释放在杰森的迪内。 但是他没有停下来。 迪克几乎立刻就以和之前一样的速度重新动了起来。

杰森现在在抽泣，透过嘴中的玩具哭泣。迪克又加快了速度。

“宝贝，我不会停的。” 迪克轻咬着杰森肩膀的曲线，牙齿贴着他的肿胀、疼痛的气味腺刮擦着，像是在模仿标记时的咬噬一样挑逗。 杰森屏住呼吸，但是真正的咬伤永远不会到来。 “我会做很多次。 天哪，我绝对因为你而发情了。 你真是个荡妇，你的热潮信息素和从你嘴里冒出来的那些美妙的小声音……”

迪克咬住杰森的肩膀，远离交配的地方，但足够让他流血。当迪克完成时，杰森喃喃地呜咽。他舔了舔伤口。

“不过，我不会在这里标记你的。”Alpha说：“不会在这个肮脏的小汽车旅馆的房间里，我还没那么残酷。我会先带你回家，把你塞进一个漂亮的巢里。我会让你骑着我的阴茎，直到那是你唯一在乎的事，知道你向我祈求着说你想要。然后，直到那时，我才会真正地标记你。”

当迪克用手指戳了戳他被忽视的后庭并进入时，杰森惊呼了一声。迪克操入杰森的阴道，一边用食指和中指插入他的小洞。迪克用手指玩弄着他，一边残酷地插入他的阴道。他探索着杰森的通道并寻找着他的前列腺。迪克终于找到了，手指尖的轻柔触碰让杰森不寒而栗。

Alpha的龟头在子宫外轻轻蹭了一下，杰森再次抽泣。再加一些推力，他生殖仓外的压力就变得不可忽视了。

杰森扭曲着身体，试图逃脱迪克的手指。Alpha玩弄着他的小洞，戏弄他的括约肌并按摩他的前列腺，将杰森推到高潮的边缘，直到他的屄在迪克的阴茎四周，因那天晚上第n次性高潮而痉挛。

迪克仰头喘息，语气中充满了性欲。

“美丽，完美的宠物。” 用力一推，切断了杰森的抽泣声，使他因嘴里的假阴茎窒息。“对我来说，你有一个很棒的洞。我只是迫不及待地想把你永远关起来，让你成为我一个人的。”

迪克形成了步伐。最后几次冲刺是迅速的。他紧紧地抓住杰森，咕唧一声，阴茎反复陷入杰森的屄中，直到杰森的身体因过度刺激而抽搐。结第二次锁定在适当的位置，迪克的性高潮波涛汹涌。当Alpha紧紧握住杰森的胯部时，Alpha的声音带有很明显的性欲，他的龟头这次闯入杰森的子宫以释放他的精液。

乔伊的动作也停止了，玩具把杰森串在上面，等待着迪克结束射精。Alpha的手终于离开了，让杰森含住那只假阴茎。

“让玩具留在那，”迪克命令，“我们还没结束呢。”

他趴在杰森身上，手臂紧紧抱住他，直到他呼入他的耳朵。眼泪从杰森的脸上掉下来，弄湿了枕头，然后掉到地毯上。迪克的手伸出来，擦去了它。

然后，他挪动并亲吻杰森的脸颊，舌头向外探出，以舔除皮肤上的咸味。

“别哭了，宝贝，”迪克说着，通过他的气味腺嗅着杰森热潮的气味，“玩具是为了帮助你调节身体。我们需要确保你已准备好进行育种。它向你的身体发送让你变得可以生育的信号。”

杰森的肩膀上又落下一个吻。迪克继续。

“我之所以这样做是因为我在乎，你知道的。如果我认为这没用的话，我不会对你做这种事。再忍耐一下，罗宾。”

前方，乔伊在墙边的扶手椅上坐下。他拉开拉链，然后把他的勃起从裆部掏出来。当他握住并抚摸它时，它已经非常坚硬了。光是看到这个景象杰森就哭了起来。

乔伊呼吸而非闷哼.。他拿着手中的润滑油，用手掌接了一些，然后涂抹在阴茎上。他的阴茎在汽车旅馆房间廉价的灯光下散发淫靡的光泽，他抚摸自己，不停往自己的手里抽插。乔伊的目光注视着他面前的景象上，无与伦比的欲望充斥着鲜绿色的眸子。

“乔伊和我说他喜欢观看。” 迪克呼吸，眼睛盯着乔伊，嘴唇向上翘起。“让我们为他表演一下，好吗？”

杰森闭上眼睛，试图忽略那些滑动声和咕唧，无视乔伊在这个安静地方的呼吸。接下来的七八分钟，杰森听着另一个Alpha手淫的声音，听见了他面前的景象。他的身体因成结荷尔蒙而瘫软，太虚弱了，无法吐出他嘴里的假阳具。

当迪克再次刺入杰森时，他的结还没有降下来呢。

“我们将做很多次，小猫咪，”迪克轻声说道，他全速前进。“在此之后，我会再来一次。然后再来。我会一直做下去，直到我让你的肚子胀起来为止。当我累了，我会再次用玩具塞住你的阴道。把把我的释放困在你的子宫里，直到我下次再使用你时才拿下来。”

杰森闭上了眼睛，轻声细语。迪克的手深情地抚摸着他的头发，他刚开始的热潮的气味很浓。

“晚上，等我们结束了，我会再次把你塞满，”迪克继续说道。“我会像以前一样绑住你，你会睡在我们之间，直到早晨。然后我会再把你塞进旅行箱里。”

杰森再次感到子宫处的压力。他叫了一声。乔伊呻吟一声并结束了手淫，他的精液以浓密的白色喷出。

然后迪克的结再次锁定了下来。

杰森低着头哭了起来，声音因喉咙里的假阴茎而断断续续。他知道这不会结束，很长时间内都不会。

直到这个晚上结束还有很长的时间。

它一直持续到深夜，直到高速公路上过往汽车的声音都消失了。杰森的阴道感到麻木，当迪克将新的插头插入他的体内时，他仍能感觉到粘稠的精液仍在顺着他的大腿内侧滴落。

杰森的腹部明显已经胀起来了，好像他已经在怀着幼崽一样。对于如此年轻且缺乏经验的子宫，这对一个小Omega来说很难承受。迪克必须使用个尺寸更小一点的假阴茎。即便如此，当他将其插入杰森潮湿而松垮的小穴时，还是有不少精液被挤了出来。

杰森无法确定自己被他的Alpha占有了多少次。杰森腹部肿胀，子宫胀大，无比酸痛。在迪克打结了很多次之后，他的花穴已经几乎失去了知觉，所以当假阳具再次被塞进去时候几乎都没什么感觉。

事后，迪克在乔伊的帮助下再次将杰森的腿绑在一起，三个一起躺在床上过夜。 

正如迪克所承诺的那样，杰森睡在迪克和乔伊之间。

迪克睡在杰森后面，乔伊在另一侧。迪克的胳膊穿过杰森的腰下和肩膀上方，抱着他。他们将杰森困在了他们之间，三个人躺着的样子就像一个族群一样。

一个可笑的族群。

乔伊是早上第一个醒来的人。当杰森睁开眼睛时，他看到的第一样东西就是Alpha的绿色眼睛凝视着他。在Alpha出卖他之前，杰森曾非常喜欢的那双美丽、空灵的森林眼睛。

然后，乔伊居然朝他微笑。

愤怒感从腹部勇气，杰森压下了眼泪。

过了一会儿之后，杰森强迫自己问，“为什么？” 

这个词无非是耳语，是在恳求对方的解释。

他面前，乔伊缓慢而小心地举起手，以免唤醒迪克。他打出了手语。

_这样是最好的结果。_

杰森的眼睛里流着泪，胸腔里涌动着不公和分开。杰森想进一步缩到胎儿的姿势，但由于交配和长时间的约束，他的身体一直很酸痛，几乎无法动弹。

“我相信过你，乔伊，”杰森嘶哑地说道，泪珠从他的内角流过鼻子的鼻梁。“我还以为你——我们——”

迪克的胳膊突然紧紧抱住他，让杰森噎住。他僵住了，但是几秒钟后杰森意识过来迪克只是在睡眠中乱动。 

_这样，我们终于可以在一起了，_ 乔伊继续说。 _这样，我就不会失去你，迪克可以拥有他想要的东西。我们终于可以变成一个完整的族群了。_

杰森的嘴唇颤抖。他想要什么都不重要，一点也不重要。是吗？

迪克想要一个族群（一个家庭去 _爱）_ ，恰好杰森是一个年轻且没有配偶的Omega，符合他所有的要求。只是一个不幸到能引起他注意的Omega而已。

杰森试图抑制自己的眼泪。沉默降临了，他的身体每隔几秒钟就会难受地蠕动，浑身酸痛。腹部胀得痛苦，在绑带长久的摧残下，他四肢的肌肉都隐隐作痛。

几分钟后，乔伊从床上起来，并进入了浴室开始盥洗。几分钟后，迪克也醒了过来。

“早安，小鸟儿。”Alpha在他身后说道，杰森感到冰冷彻骨。

迪克坐起来，流水的声音也在浴室中停了下来。杰森注视着迪克穿上他的上衣，从衣服下面拉出齐肩的头发。

“让我们在离开之前先给你清理一下，好吗？” 回过头去，迪克说，正好赶在浴室门打开的时候。他对杰森眨了眨眼。

+++

这很痛苦。迪克解开所有束缚并帮助杰森站起来时，这真是太疼了，他的膝盖发抖得厉害，如果迪克不在这里支持他，他可能会掉在地上。

Alpha敦促说：“加油，你能做到的。”

“嗯啊——” 杰森抽泣，一只手扶住迪克，另一只手缠在肿胀的腹部上。“迪克，求求你，好痛。好难受。”

“别碰它，”迪克说。

乔伊走过来，将胳膊缠绕在杰森的腰上，帮着他走进洗手间。

杰森的腿上没有力量。他感觉像是植物一样，他的肌肉像橡皮泥，他的骨头是果冻做的。他的身体在摇晃。 

这两个Alpha将杰森带入房间，然后将他放到浴缸中，两腿之间的结使他无法自己动弹。它压在他的内壁和阴唇上，他迈出的每一步都像是折磨。

“用双手和膝盖趴在地上，” 迪克指导着。瓷器仍然湿热，杰森的脚趾弯曲，试图在光滑的表面上找到抓地力。

杰森按照他的指示去做，跌落到浴缸内，变成爬行的位置，手掌和膝盖压在瓷器上。在他身后，迪克卷起他的裤子腿，跟着他也进去了。

“迪克…… _Alpha，_ 拜托。”当他们俩都在里面时，杰森再次乞求，希望他能引起某种同情。“请把它拿出来，我——很疼。好痛。”

手指伸入他的头发时，让杰森发出嘶哑的声音。它们以柔和而舒缓的动作抚摸着他的头皮。迪克哄着他闭嘴。

“再忍一下下，小翅膀。我必须确保你的子宫接受我的精液。我们到家后会让你休息一下的。发誓。”

一巴掌落在屁股上，杰森跳了起来。然后，手抚摸着发红的皮肤，揉捏丰满的肉，迪克伸手将手持的莲蓬头从底座上取下。

当水洒落时，杰森畏缩了。它既不太热也不太冷，温度感觉恰到好处。在经历了虐待之后，他几乎抱怨着洗个热水澡有多舒缓。

“这就对了，”迪克说，“感觉不好吗？”

在他们前面，乔伊打开小瓶沐浴露的盖子，并在迪克伸手时挤在他手上。凉爽的液体接触到杰森的皮肤，在洒满水的情况下散布在他裸露的身体上，随着迪克用手将其散开而揉出泡沫。

“你的皮肤很烫，”迪克在清洗杰森的身体时说道，着重于清理大腿和屄外的干掉的精液。“你比昨天温度更烫。很好。到家后，我们必须充分利用这段时间。这更说明我们得尽快上路了。”

当迪克伸手去清洗杰森胯部周围的区域时，他跳了起来。手指在他的小阴茎杆上刷了一下，使他发抖。

杰森的头发上挤了一层浓稠的凝胶，乔伊的手指开始按摩他的头皮，揉出了泡沫。他们高效而温和地工作，其动作如此舒缓，让杰森不得不呻吟。

“别担心，我们会照顾好你。”迪克在洗掉杰森身体上的泡沫时说。他的手摸过整个皮肤，以便清除那些肥皂的触感。然后，他将花洒传递给乔伊，乔伊对杰森的头发也做同样的事情。

当两个Alpha对杰森为所欲为，他就像娃娃一样保持趴着的姿势。完成后，杰森干净利落，廉价的沐浴露和洗发精的香气取代了他热潮的香气。迪克踏出浴缸，然后帮助杰森也踏了出来，把他推进乔伊伸到他面前的柔软浴巾中。

在杰森的抱怨声中，两个Alpha用浴巾把他擦干净了。甚至新鲜的毛巾都闻起来像迪克。它一定是他们带来的，而不是汽车旅馆提供的东西。当它与迪克的其余衣服放在一起时，它染上了Alpha的气味。

迪克让杰森站在镜子前，开始给他吹头发。闪亮的表面上的雾气逐渐消失，露出杰森颤抖的身影。赤裸裸，浑身散发粉红，腹部肿胀起来，好像已经在怀着幼崽一样。杰森的眼睛浮肿，束缚在他身上留下的痕迹仍然清晰可见。杰森的乳房柔软，粉红色的乳头因感应的热量而嫩滑，身体发光，散发出一种非常健康和肥沃的、可用于繁殖的Omega那令人陶醉的气味。他肯定对任何处于生育年龄的Alpha都具有不可抗拒的吸引力。

连乔伊也逃不出这个命运。他走上前来，轻柔而羽毛般地亲吻杰森的肩胛骨。他的嘴角垂在肩膀上，乔伊的嘴唇顺着杰森的手臂向下移动。然后，乔伊握着杰森的手，一直向下啄，直到他轻轻地在嘴唇之间吮吸Omega的指尖，然后用牙齿轻咬。杰森站着不动，只是微微颤抖，他的下唇颤抖着，闭上眼睛抽泣。

“脖子是我的地盘，乔伊。”当Alpha再次开始亲吻杰森的肩膀，迪克开口警告说。乔伊的嘴巴危险地垂在交配处附近。迪克用完吹风机后将它放在一边，用胳膊缠住杰森的肩膀，将他从乔伊的示爱面前偷偷地拉了过去。

迪克转过杰森的下巴，在他的嘴上吻了一下，手又来到他的两腿之间，再次戏弄着外唇。他的手指几乎围绕着痛苦的阴道塞盘旋。杰森本能地夹起大腿，但这只促使迪克在亲吻中轻笑。

“现在，”Alpha停下，说道。“没有时间可以浪费了。让我们为旅行装箱，好吗？

杰森浑身发冷。在这场噩梦中，他感觉小而脆弱。

当迪克开始再次将杰森推向行李箱时，杰森在他的Alpha手臂间崩溃并哭了出来。


End file.
